Last night
by silver666
Summary: Stephen and Ryan spend one last night together before the captain goes through the anomaly with Cutter and Helen. Spoilers for episode 6 Season 1. StephenRyan slash.


Stephen jumped slightly as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. He relaxed as he was pulled back against a strong chest, Captain Ryan's head coming to rest on his shoulder. Smiling at the older man he turned his face into Ryan's neck. The captain's grip tightened and he tilted his head to capture Stephen's lips in a passionate kiss. Eagerly responding Stephen opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, allowing Ryan to turn their bodies so he was pinned against a nearby tree. The older man slipped a knee between his legs, hands slipping under his shirt. He moaned in pleasure as Ryan's hands skimmed over his bare skin, gently tugging off his t-shirt. The tree bark was rough against his skin but he barely noticed, too busy removing the other man's belt. Ryan bit down hard on Stephen's shoulder as the young man pushed the camos off his hips and he undone the other man's jeans. Stephen let out a quiet gasp, whimpering as he was entered with a single lubricated finger, before adding a second and a third when he relaxed around the pressure. Absently wondering when the other man had had time to apply the lube, Stephen began kissing the expanse of Ryan's neck. He whimpered slightly as the fingers were removed and again when they were replaced with the older man's cock. Ryan began rocking, thrusting in and out of Stephen's tight opening.

"I.Shouldn't.Have.Been.Able.To.Sneak.Up.On.You.Like.That," he punctuated each word with a harder thrust.

"Sorry," Stephen gasped. "No one else saw me leave, didn't think, started day dreaming. 'Sides you're trained to sneak up on people."

"No excuse," he growled. "What if I had been someone else? What if I'd hurt you?"

"No one else is out here," the younger man moaned. "Oh god," Ryan hit his prostate. "Who'd hurt me here?"

"Stephen," Ryan growled. "Shut up."

Gasping Stephen nodded slightly his head falling into the crook of the other man's neck. Ryan's thrust became harder and less controlled the closer he got to his climax. One hand tightening on Stephen's hip he used the other to pump the younger man's cock. Stephen moaned into his shoulder, hands skimming feverently over his body. He bit down on Stephen's shoulder again, in the same place as earlier, hard enough to burst the skin and draw blood, as he reached his peak, sending Stephen over the edge as well.

Ryan was the first to pull back allowing Stephen to fix his jeans whilst he pulled his camos back on. Stephen winced slightly as he stood properly, his back burning from the friction with the tree. Picking up both of their shirts Ryan threw him his. He caught it with a grunt of pain and Ryan was immediately by his side looking at him in concern. Letting out a hiss of sympathy Ryan gently touched the vivid marks from the tree almost apologetically. Shaking his head Stephen assured the older man that he was fine and shrugged on his shirt. Looking at him in disbelief Ryan, followed his example and, claimed he would look in on the younger man later, once he had done a perimeter search. Nodding in consent Stephen gave the captain a final kiss before heading back to the camp. Watching the younger man go Ryan picked up his pack and headed to pretend he had been making sure that they were secure.

Stephen was half asleep in his tent when Ryan returned. Entering the tent Ryan picked up the younger man's first aid kit, pulling out some anti-septic cream and instructing him to remove his shirt. He did so without protest, wincing slightly as the older man rubbed it into his wounds. Only when he was sure he had treated all of the marks caused by the tree did Ryan stop, gently manouvering Stephen so that the younger man was cradled against his chest.

The following morning Ryan and his team headed through the anomaly to the Permian era with Helen and Nick Cutter. Stephen waited anxiously for his lover to return. His heart skipped a beat when Nock stepped back, before sinking to his stomach when it was announced that the special forces team was dead. No one seemed to notice the paling of his skin, relating the anguish they heard in his voice to the fact Helen had announced their affair. He felt ill. Ryan was gone, dead, never coming back. He wanted to scream and shout and cry. But he didn't. He held his composure like Ryan would have wanted, kept his emotions carefully in check. It was hard, living day by day without anyone to talk to, but he pretended everything was fine. Focussed all of his energy on the anomalies and regaining his friendship with Nick. He made sure no one ever realised just what he had lost and no one ever thought to ask what was bothering him. They never realised just how important Ryan was. Stephen lived the rest of his life without the man he had come to love.

_**FIN**_


End file.
